UnBreak my Heart
by Addison Beckett
Summary: What if Susan had a specific reason to move to Phoenix? What reason? Well read and find out. Its gonna be a Marsan. Please RR Chapter 9 is up
1. Default Chapter

A/N first of all thanks to britgirl2003 for beeing my beta. :hug: english is not my nother tongue.. so dotn be to cruel. This story is set at the end of season 3. About a year after Union station. Its gonna be a marsan.. well hope fully. Please R/R.

Un-Break my Heart

Chapter 1

I woke up with a stir... hearing someone cry. I sat up in bed.

Where was I?

Then I remembered – I was in Phoenix. The place where I wanted to be; the City where my sister and my niece lived; the City in which my baby was born.

The baby! The crying!

I jumped out of bed, running to the other room.

"Hey pumpkin," I said, as I picked up the little figure and held her in my arms. "Everything is ok" I said calmly, cuddling her against my chest.

She was still crying. "Shhhhhh," I whispered, rocking her in my arms.

Finally she stopped crying and fell back asleep. I looked at her. She looked like her Father. I was trying to forget him but looking at her made it almost impossible.

Its been a little over a year since I moved to Phoenix. 7 months later Annabel was born. I know I should have told him...After all he asked me to stay. He loved me. He told me the day at the train station, but I was afraid and so I pushed him away.

"Mark." I said to myself in a whisper.

I missed him so badly. I never called; he never called. I thought that I could live without him, after all it was me who never gave him a chance .. us.. the three of us. I looked at Annabel. Her face was very similar to his – the nose, those eyes, the bald head...well something that would vanish hopefully. I smiled. She was everything I had.

I laid her back to sleep and walked to my room. As I laid down my mind wandered to that night at the club. I was just back from visiting my sister. I wanted to fly to Hawaii but my fear of flying was unbearable so I made it only to Phoenix. I spent the whole week at my sister's trying not to think about Mark or my offer that he should come with me. I wanted to, but I knew that he thought of us just as good friends – well, at least at this time. When I returned everything seemed to be okay. The evening after my return we found ourselves in the club. Haleh sang and he asked me to dance. I was afraid and his eyes told me that he was also. So he revoked his offer the minute he made it by telling me I was obviously to tired to dance. But it was just a dance, right? So I told him that I wanted to dance, that I could make it and so we headed to the dance floor. We had a great time. He is a wonderful dancer. I enjoyed it so much that we spent the whole evening dancing with each other. As it turned late he offered me a ride home. I accepted gratefully. When his car stopped at my house I didn't wanted the evening to end and so I asked him if he would like a cup of coffee. He was surprised by my offer but he said yes.

It wasn't until later when we found ourselves in bed, breathless, happy...he was great as I have imagined. He smiled at me touched my face and kissed me. It was just perfect.

But when he left it wasn't that perfect anymore. I began to regret the night. I asked myself if this really was what I wanted. We had such a wonderful friendship. What if a relationship wouldn't work? So I told him a few days later that I made a mistake by sleeping with him. He agreed, I guess he was afraid as well or he was really regretting the night. We pretended nothing ever happened and it worked. Until I found out I was pregnant. I almost fainted when the doctor announced the big news. I left the hospital before someone noticed I was crying. At home I was thinking about the night. We used protection but obviously the condom broke or something happened. I was pregnant and that was a fact.

I thought about leaving. It was for the best. After all Mark and I weren't a couple. The child had to live without father. So I made a plan. Moving to Phoenix was the only chance to get over Mark .

Now here I am. A single mother. This wasn't what I had in mind, but this was all it ever could be...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. So you guys really think I should keep going...so I will. And thanks again to Michelle .. and thanks to carmen :hug:

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at County General Hospital... 

Mark was sitting in the lounge, drinking coffee and preparing to leave. He had worked 20 hours straight and was now more than just tired. But he didn't want to go home...her home. It would always be her home.

He was feeling like a guest there. Whenever he was at home he could feel her around, smell her perfume. He missed her and it was almost unbearable to live at her old place. He had to find a new apartment. He took the newspaper and began to check the free apartments, but without any luck.

"I guess its destiny to live in her old apartment where everything reminds me of her," he muttered before standing up and taking his coat.

He took a deep breath and began to head home when Kerry Weaver approached him

"Hey Mark."

"Hey," he answered

"I thought you left already."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait,"Kerry called after him.

"What?" Mark asked in an annoyed way.

"Uh, I just...wanted to ask you...if you want to go to a medical conference next week. I think its good for you to leave Chicago behind, even if it is just for 1 week."

Mark nodded. Kerry was right. He had been miserable ever since Susan had left. It had been a year now but he still thought of her all day and all night, no matter if he was at work or at home.

Susan was the woman he had loved for the past two years. But she left. She left him standing at the train station, with tears in his eyes and a broken heart.

First he was angry and mad, but then all he felt was sadness and pain. He still loved her. But it was over. It was over before it really began.

"I'll go," Mark answered and Kerry was relieved. She was worried about Mark and she wanted to give him a chance just to get over her.

"The conference is in one week. Hotel and flight are booked. You just need to pack your bag and everything will be fine."

He nodded again.

"Thanks Kerry," and with those words he left County.

A week later 

The taxi stopped in front of the hotel. Mark got out of the car and walked in. He approached the reception and smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Mark Greene, I'm..."

"Yeah, Dr. Greene, here is the key to your room," the woman answered before Mark had the chance to go any further.

"Thanks," he smiled and headed to the elevator.

His room was in the fifth floor and it took him a while to reach it. But finally he was there and opened the door. The room was big, with a queen sized bed in the middle, a TV at one side and a sofa on the other. He took a look at the bathroom and smiled.

"This was definitely better than her old apartment," he thought and decided to take a nap.

Tbc

Please R/R ... cause I need to know .. well if I should go on.. if the story is ok and well written, or if I should stop writing


	3. Chapter 3

A/N again thants to michelle ï 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks again to Michelle **:hug: **for beeing my beta and for your reviews. Thanks to kimmuts , Saved-by-grace, carmen, gezzy, psalmand Pinksparkle

**Chapter 4**

_At the conference_

The conference had already started when Mark walked in. He tried to be as quiet as possible and searched for an empty space. The conference was boring, as usual, and so his eyes wandered around the filled room.

"_A lot of Doctors who aren't interested in this kind of stuff either_," Mark thought as he watched the expressions on the different faces.

After two hours, which seemed like at least six, the medical conference was over and everyone headed for the exit. The moderator said something about "further things will follow tomorrow" but no one was really listening anymore.

Mark was still tired and sniffled a yawn. He didn't even notice that a woman in front of him stopped walking to close the opened zipper from one of her boots. Mark lost control and fell over her.

"Oh my god," Susan jumped off. "I'm so sorry Sir, is everything all right?"

Mark tried to get his balance back. He rose from the ground and turned around. Their eyes met. Mark's mind worked overtime.

'_What the hell is she doing here?'_ he thought. _'Isn't she supposed to be in Phoenix. Far away and not here?'_

Susan opened her mouth to speak but no words left it.

After a while, Mark took the opportunity.

"Hey," he said quietly, his voice almost breaking. "What are you doing here?"

Susan's mind was blank, but finally she managed to say some words. "Uh...the conference...I'm a Doctor you now...Phoenix General sent me...I..."

"Oh, yeah sure" Mark replied "the meeting, of course , I ... I was just surprised to see you that's all. I didn't expect it...to see you here I mean...you...you look great."

Susan smiled. He still made her blush. "Thanks...you too."

Her heart was racing. He was standing in front of her, just a few feet away; she could almost feel his breath on her skin. Now she noticed **how** much she missed him.

"Its so good to see you," she blurted out. "I...I thought..."

"I know," Mark muttered. "Me too. I thought we never see each other again."

Susan nodded.

She took a step forward, not knowing if she should hug him or just shake his hand.

At the same time Mark took a step toward her, having the same idea in mind. They were so close. Now she really could feel his breath on her skin.

'_God, the connection was still there...he smells so good,' _Susan thought. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a few steps back.

"No...no, its ok...it was me, I just wanted...to...I just wanted to give you a hug...if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Mark said taking her into his arms. She felt so good, as if she belonged there. Mark smelled her perfume and closed his eyes. God, he missed her. But he couldn't pretend nothing had ever happened. She broke his heart; she left him. She decided to get on with life. But he wasn't over her. He had tried. He really had. But now...feeling her near him, watching her smile...he knew that he would never get over her.

Susan hugged him tight. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Tears formed in her eyes. She wished it would be like this forever. She wasn't over him. Her mind maybe wanted to move on, but her heart cried out for him, to be with him.

She thought off Annabell. She knew there was something she had to tell him. But this wasn't the right place or time.

They separated and both of them smiled at each other.

"It's really good to see you," Mark mumbled.

"You too," Susan answered not taking her eyes off him.

"So...any news," Mark asked wanting to start a conversation.

'_Ok, there it was,'_ Susan thought. "Uhm, not really, work is busy lately, but good. I love my job at Phoenix General. What about you?"

"No news. I'm still at County. Work bothers me as always," he said with a laugh

Susan smiled...God how much she missed his laugh.

"Uh, so what are your plans for today?" Mark asked after a while full of silence.

"I don't know," Susan looked at her watch. It was 1pm now. "What about lunch?"

Mark nodded. "That would be great." He looked at her. She was so beautiful. Those clothes fitted her perfectly. She looked amazing.

"Ok, we should probably go then."

"Right," Mark offered his arm. Susan took it gratefully. There was a weird feeling about this. After all they had one hell of a history. But maybe it was time for a new start. They smiled at each other, their eyes met again, then they walked out of the conference room...together.

**To be continued? Tell me if you wanna read more**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you very much for the Reviews to _Pinksparkle02, saved-by-grace, psalm57, gezzy, moonlight01, _and of course thanks to _michelle_ my beta.ha  
  
**Chapter 5**

_After lunch_

Lunch was great. They had a good time while laughing and talking about everything, except for one...maybe two things. Her leaving and Annabell. Their eyes met several times. There was so much tension in the air but no-one was willing to admit it.

Mark's heart raced. He wanted to take her hand, caress her cheek, tell her how beautiful she was and how much he missed her. But he had no right to do it.

Susan shivered. She could feel the tension whenever they looked at each other. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on other things. She really wanted to tell him so badly. But she was nervous and whenever she looked into his eyes she saw Annabel there.

Every time she opened her mouth to say those very important words it seemed like she wasn't able to speak at all. And so she continued acting like there was nothing to hide.

After two hours they returned to the hotel. Their eyes met for the hundredth time that day.

"I had a great time," Susan said, smiling at him

"Me too," Mark answered, smiling as well. "Dinner....tonight?" he mumbled under his beard.

"Huh?" Susan hadn't really understood what he had just said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I mean...you are the only person I know, I...I would rather spent the evening with you than sitting in my room and preparing for tomorrow...I'd really like to invite you for dinner."

"Of course I'd love to have dinner with you," Susan finally answered.

Mark was relieved. "Good. I'll...uh...pick you up at seven, ok?"

"Seven is great. See you then." Susan waved goodbye and walked to the elevator.

Mark was still standing in the middle of the lobby, his hands shaking, his breath increasing...

'_I still love her so much,'_ he thought before leaving the lobby and going back to his room

**Evening**

It was almost 7 pm. Susan was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a black dress which stopped slightly above her knees. She was wearing make up and her hair was done in a french twist.

'_You look like you were going out on your first date,'_ she told herself, while turning forth and back in front of the mirror. After accepting the picture in front of her she made her way to the bathroom to get some mascara. Just as she reached the bathroom she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in," she said still looking for the mascara.

Mark opened the door. He walked in and took a look at the room. He could smell her perfume. Suddenly he noticed a framed picture on the nightstand. He walked a little closer to it. First he thought it showed Susan and little Suzie on a swing, but then he shook his head. This wasn't Suzie, this was another baby...maybe hers.

Mark was still standing in front of the picture, looking at it, when Susan made her way back to the bedroom. She froze when she saw what he was looking at.

He turned around, his eyes blank, no expression at all.

"Who is this" he asked coldly, his hands shaking.

Susan tried to speak but she failed.

"Who is the baby?" he asked again, this time softer, taking a deep breath.

Her eyes wandered around the room not meeting his. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't. Tears began to form in her eyes. She wiped them away. This wasn't the right moment to tell him, not yet.

What should she do...lie or tell tell him the truth?

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N thanks again for all the nice reviews I really appreciate it. Thanks to my Beta Michelle. She found the time in between all her work to beta read my chapter. Thanks

This is just a short chapter. But the next one will follow in a few days. So .. enjoy this chapter. Please R/R

_**Chapter 6**_

Susan felt a single tear running down her cheek. "She's my daughter," she finally answered, not looking up.

Mark swallowed. He should´ve guessed it. She had moved on, of course. What was he thinking? That she did love him? That deep down in her heart she was meant for him; that she would come back...to live with him? He shook his head.

"She really looks like you," he said with no emotion in his voice except for coldness. He turned around, ready to leave.

"Where are you going" Susan asked running up to him.

"I don't know," he said, not turning around. "I guess I should visit the bar and get some drinks, I need them right now. I just cant believe you didn't tell me that you have a daughter...you... you're a mother, and, well obviously, you moved on. I guess you're happily married and that you live your life like you've always wanted."

"That's not true, Mark," Susan said, trying to get hold of his arm.

"Why?" Mark raised his voice. "Susan, listen, I'm sorry. I know I should be happy for you – you deserve to be happy – but I can't. I...I just thought that maybe...you know when I saw you this morning, the look in your eyes, I thought maybe ... we could..."

Again he shook his head.

"I was a complete jerk to think that you could still have feelings for me, but, God, I felt the tension between us...don't tell me you didn't feel the same."

"I felt the same. I did... really," Susan was crying now and breathing faster.

Mark looked at her. "Well, even if you did, it doesn't matter anymore. Have a nice life with your daughter, and with your husband...or boyfriend...or whatever you call him."

He got rid of her hand from his arm and left the room within seconds.

Susan broke down in the middle of the room, still crying "She is your daughter...**Your** daughter," she sobbed.

She sobbed for minutes, for hours, until she was to weak to cry any more. With her last bit of strength she made her way to the bed and fell asleep.

Mark was still sitting on a stool at the hotel bar. He was on his twelfth whiskey and he was not willing to stop. The tender looked at him.

"Broken heart?" he asked.

"Not broken ...it's been ripped into pieces," Mark gave back.

The bartender looked apologetically.

"Ok man, I think you have enough. No woman is worth the major hangover you will have tomorrow," he said, taking Mark's glass and putting it under the desk.

"Oh, believe me, she is...well, she was," Mark snapped back while he paid for his drinks and made his way back to his room.

His thoughts only included Susan. He was thinking of her the whole way to his room. Tears began to form in his eyes again. He stepped out of the elevator, walking up to his room.. When he finally managed to open the door he took a look at his room. It was empty, cold...filled with nothing but darkness.

He closed the door behind him, making his way to the bed. He only took off his shoes and laid down. He closed his eyes. His head was spinning. He wasn't looking forward to the headache he would have tomorrow. He took the pillow from beside him and cuddled it against his chest. He was crying now like a baby; crying over the woman he loved more than anything.

"I love you Susan," he mumbled before he finally drifted into sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N .. I think this will be my last chapter for awhile. I like to write but I really don't know if someone is still reading this. I appreciated any kind of feedback and I´m glad that some of you liked the story. I´ll finish my story, don't worry about it.. but I´m taking my time._**

**Chapter 7**

Susan was woken up by the sound of her cell phone. She turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy. She tried to open them but failed. She searched the phone with her eyes closed. Finally she found it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Susan?" the voice asked.

"Chloe, hey," Susan sat up in bed.

"Are you okay? You sound horrible" Chloe asked preoccupied.

"I, I don't know, maybe I caught a cold. I'm not feeling very well," Susan lied.

"Oh c'mon, Sus, you're my sister. I know if something is wrong, so please tell me! Something happened?"

Susan nodded unaware that Chloe couldn't see it. "Yes," she finally admitted

"You had an accident?" Chloe gave back.

"No, I´m fine...uh,Mark is here.

"Mark? Mark Greene? The one and only Mark?"

"Yes."

"So...you told him about Annabell? Uhm, she's good, by the way, playing with little Suzie," Chloe spilled.

Susan smiled a little by the thought of her dougher and her niece. "Give her and Suzie a hug."

"I will. But now, what happened between you and Mark?"

"Nothing, Chloe. We...we met here, at the conference. We had lunch, it was great. He...God, he looks so good. I...I miss him, Chloe...his smile. Oh, Chloe, it was great having him near me. He invited me to dinner, but then...he saw the picture of Annabell. He asked me about it. I...I really wanted to tell him that Annabell is his daughter...but how? I mean, I couldn't just blurt out, _'Mark, you have a daughter, she was the reason I left you and Chicago'_, so I told him just, well, that she is my daughter. Then he...he panicked. He thought that I was married...that...he thinks I'm married Chloe, that I have a new life. He left before I could tell him the truth."

Chloe swallowed "I´m so sorry Sus. I...I always thought that you and Mark...that you would make it up. But when you came here and told me about it, well still then, I thought that sometime, somewhere, you're gonna be together. Sus, you still love him, right?"

"Yes... Yes Chloe I do."

"Then tell him the truth. Tell him all of it, you have to, Sus, please. You don't want to lose him, do you?"

"No, I don't. I know you're right, but this isn't something you can tell someone without turning everything upside down. I mean, it will change everything...maybe..."

"Aw, Sus, don't you understand? He's disappointed. He thinks you have a husband...he thinks that he lost you. Maybe he'll disappear without even say goodbye. You have to tell him. Sure, it will change everything, but it's for the better. At least then he knows that you still love him."

Susan nodded again. "You're right."

"I know. Just do it."

"I will."

"Ok honey, I just wanted to call to tell you everything is ok. Annabell misses you, and we cant wait until youre coming back...well...maybe with Mark. Who knows?"

"Chloe..."

"Don't say a word Sis...just try it."

"Ok, bye Chloe. And don't forget the hug for Suzie and my pumpkin."

"I won't. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Chloe."

Susan hung up the phone, still sitting upright in bed. She thought about Chloe's words. Susan knew her sister was right. She needed to talk to him. After a while she stood up. The second meeting would start in an hour. She made her way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. She dressed and used some make up to cover the redness around her eyes and nose.

Then she left the room and headed for the conference.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I was at home feeling sick .. and I was bored as hell .. so I wrote another chapter :-) Thanks for the reviews especially to moonlight, michele and all the others, for the last chapter and thanks again to Michelle for being my beta.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter**

**Chapter 8**

Mark woke up still in the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He sat up, trying to think about what happened the day before. His head hurt. This wasn't a normal headache; this was the most terrible headache he had in years.

Suddenly it all came back...they agreed to have dinner, he wanted to pick her up. She looked great in her black dress. The picture. The baby. Susan. Her baby. It was her baby in the picture. Tears started to form in his eyes but he wiped them away.

'_How could you do this to me Susan? How? Don't you know that I love you? That I´ve always loved you?' _he said to himself and a rush of tears ran down his cheeks.

He crawled out of bed passing the mirror. He looked horrible. Finally he reached the bathroom door and pushed it open. He went in. Another look in the mirror told him that he really had to shave plus take a shower, otherwise it would be obvious that he had a very bad night.

He brushed his teeth a while longer than normal, stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower. As he stepped in he felt the warm water on his skin. It felt so good and his muscles relaxed.

After 45 minutes (and appearantly no warm water left) he stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in a white t-shirt and a pair of denim pants.

His thoughts went back to Susan. The conference...he would see her, maybe she would try to talk to him. He closed his eyes trying to focus on something else but nothing worked. Maybe he should leave; leave her and the whole conference thing behind. He knew that he couldn't stand seeing her.

He had made a decision.

**At the conference**

The conference started at 9:00 am. Susan was sitting on a chair in the middle of the crowd looking out for Mark. She couldn't see him. As she looked at her watch she noticed that 1,5 hours went by without him.

'_There must be something wrong with him,'_ she thought, getting up and making her way outside.

She waited for the elevator and pressed the buttom to the 5th floor. As she stepped out she saw his door wide open. She run up to his room seeing him with all his stuff packed in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked completely in shock.

He turned around, surprised.

"I´m packing," he said with a cold voice.

"You're...you're going back to Chicago?"

"Actually yes..."

Susan looked down at her shoes and fiddled with her hair as she tried to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Don't," she only managed to say.

Mark tried to keep a straight face. "Why?"

"Cause I don't want you to leave. Stay...please?" Susan cried relieving all her emotions.

He got angry, stepping up to her. "Why do you care? Your heart isn't broken. You have a life, a wonderful one I assume; you are married and you have a wonderful baby daughter...so why do you care?"

"Mark, listen..." she tried to explain. "I'm not married. I don't have a husband who is waiting for me when I get home. I don't have all these wonderful things...a husband, a house, a garden, pets..."

"But you have a baby?" Mark responded.

"Yeah, that's true," she admitted.

"So there must be a father... right?"

Susan nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"So, if you aren't married, I guess you will be soon, right? Am I right, Susan?"

"No, you're not!" Susan shouted. "I'll not be married soon to the father of my baby unless you ask me to marry you right here and now." Susan stopped in her tracks, swallowing and holding back another rush of tears.

Mark was confused. _What did she say? _He looked at her, unable to blink or move.

"What?" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Susan shook her head. It was so hard to say it once, and it was just because of pure anger. She couldn't manage to say it twice.

Mark stood in front of her, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. "What did you say?!" he asked again.

"I can't," she shouted back. "I...I cant say it again."

Mark let go of her and made his way back to his room to get his luggage. "I have to get outta here."

With those words he passed a still crying Susan.

"Wait! Mark, please. Don't go...stay."

He stopped walking just for a second and turned around. "I don't think there's anything to add," and he continued walking.

"There is," she gave back, running up to him.

Her eyes were red and swollen. "You heard what I said before... and you know what it means."

"Damn it, Susan, no. I really don't know what you meant with those words. I have no clue. All those sentences...they just don't make any sense."

"They do," Susan breathed slowely trying to control her emotions. "You told me I would get married to the father of my daughter soon, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, but..." he stopped, thinking about her sentence again: _'I´ll not be married soon to the father of my baby unless you ask me to marry you right here and no.,'_

He swallowed, his whole body was shaking now.

Susan looked up, trying not to meet his eyes but then she nodded.

He couldn't breath...he couldn't think...he couldn't move...and he couldn't reply.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

A/N.... thanks for the reviews **Michelle, my sweetheart, Moonlight,Catand saved by grace** regarding chapter 8. You know that I love finishing a chapter with a cliffhanger and sure I wanna tease my few marsan fans saved by grace..well at least a little bit.. but don't worry… I´m not a mean person and I wrote already on chapter 9 when I posted chapter 8 :D ..so.. here is the new chapter.. enjoy…

**Chapter 9**

Susan and Mark were still standing in the middle of the floor, both crying. Mark tried to form some words, while Susan tried to stop crying.

"I'm…I'm the father?" Mark finally asked.

Susan nodded again, not looking up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? I…"

"I…it…I just couldn't. It…it wasn't the right place, or time, and I…I didn't want to ruin your life. It's 'cause…I mean , we agreed that the night meant nothing, but actually, to me, it did. It meant a lot to me, Mark."

Susan took a deep breath and continued with her speech.

"I was in love with you. You…you meant the world to me. You still do, but I came to the point where I had to accept that you just want us to remain friends."

She was hiding her face from him as she spoke, her hands shaking, her breath increasing.

Mark touched her cheek. "Look at me," he whispered.

She looked up, still tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Mark confessed. "I was a jerk for letting you go. I…the night…it meant something to me…it meant a lot to me. God Susan, I was in love with you even before Jen and I got divorced, but I didn't know…I just thought that you…that you thought you made a mistake by sleeping with me."

He looked her in the eyes, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I really truly am., I never wanted to hurt you, and my heart was broken into pieces when you left. Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep? How many times I wanted to call you, visit you, take you into my arms? What I'm trying to say is…Susan, I never stopped loving you."

Susan looked at the ground, but Mark lifted her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Susan gave back as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Mark's heart fluttered. He closed his eyes, leaning forward.

Their faces got closer and closer, only a breath between them, only millimetres separating their lips and finally their lips met in the most passionate kiss of all, burning up all the desire that had been bottled up inside for so long.

Susan grabbed his face and remained kissing him deeply, wildly. He ran his fingers through her hair; tasted her. His whole body shivered. Why had they waited for so long for that?

They stooped, breathless, gazing at each other. They both smiled.

"Don't go," she said again.

"I won't…never," he smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her again.

They separated once again not taking their eyes off each other.

"We've wasted so much time."

"I'm not saying a word on this," she replied grinning.

He took her hand, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I've missed you."

Susan looked towards the ground "We missed you too."

Marks eyes widened. "Tell me about her. How old is she now? I mean, you were pregnant when you went to Phoenix, right? So she's, what, 3 months old by now?"

She nodded.

"3 and a half," she smiled. "She's just adorable, Mark, the cutest baby you've ever seen. She looks a lot like you."

"I'm sorry," he replied again.

"About what?" Susan was confused. He had said that he was sorry about five times now.

"Everything. I mean, you were alone during the whole pregnancy, during labor. You had to raise her the first few months all by yourself. I…I wasn't there . I couldn't help you with it."

"It's ok, Mark. You…you didn't know, and I wasn't all alone. Chloe was there, she helped me a lot. Don't worry about that."

"But I should´ve been there. I…can I see her?"

"Uhm, yes sure, but, uh, she's in Phoenix with Chloe. I…what about us now? I mean, this is something, right?" Susan asked her heart beating faster and faster.

He touched her cheek again.

"Yes, Susan, this – you and me – this is something. _I wanna be with you_."

"But how?" she asked.

"We'll find a way. For now I'll take some weeks off work and, if you don't mind, I'll come with you to Phoenix. I wanna see my daughter…and I don't wanna leave you."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What about the conferrence?" she asked when they came up for air.

"I don't care for the conference…you?"

"Well, it is my job, Mark. It's our job," she grinned.

"Right," he admitted.

"Ok, I think we don't have a chance to get outta here before the end of this week. How about we catch the most important meetings and besides that I´ll show you New York. What do you think?"

Susan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

He smiled, leaning in, and they kissed again.

Mark wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he wanted to at least give it a shot. He loved Susan and he wanted to spend to rest of his life with her – but was it that easy?

As Susan kissed Mark with everything she had, she thought about living with him – with him and their daughter – together as a family. But was that really was he wanted?

By the time the kiss ended they looked at each other, both thinking about their future together.

Tbc?.. maybe :)


End file.
